Killer in the Greenary
by alphaomegaman229
Summary: Average teenage demigod Edward Huffington finds out he is more than a monster slaying and titan killing demigod he is destened to be an assassin.
1. Chapter 1

Edward's POV

I ran, I ran as fast as my teenage body could carry me; I took the fastest path I could find, the trees. I parkoured through the trees as fast as I could, the hellhounds were closing in. I could hear the growling of the hellhounds. I fell through a gap in the leaves. Down I plummeted. I blacked out

I woke up and found myself waking up in a different part of the forest. "The hellhounds must have dragged me here," I said to myself. Oh I forgot to mention something very big about my life. I am a demigod, yeah. You must think I'm crazy right I'm half god half mortal. My godly parent is Pan god of nature. Yeah I can grow stuff anywhere and I have a green thumb I mean I have a real green thumb I got it when I was 10. I ran away when I was 15 that's when monsters began to attack me because I was vulnerable. My green hoodie was ripped open with slobber all over it so I took it off and went with my t-shirt. I turned around and saw a wooden hovel with vines and other things hung off the edges and boulders blocked the entrance. I closed my eyes and concentrated on forcing the earth upward then I opened my eyes to find dirt pillars pushing up from underneath the boulders flinging into the air and made them land on the ground. Pan has control over the crust and most of the mantle but Hades controls everything below that but Gaia overpowers them all. So yeah the world of gods and goddesses can be really confusing. I read the words on the entrance read δολοφόνος ντεν, which read in English assassin den. A strange symbol was carved above that it looked like a teardrop shape with a curved line at the bottom with to pointed edges on the sides coming out like a like someone had split an arrowhead down the middle and curved one edge. This gave me a disturbing feeling but I went in anyway. I lit a torch and lit others as I walked past them. I found some plaques with some names carved into the gold and wood the first one read _Eric Livingston son of Nike Greek goddess of victory, Title: Master Assassin _the next one read _Miles Kenway son of Athena, Title: Assassin Mentor _the next one I saw it was almost unbelievable _Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Title: Master Assassin_ I had only heard stories about this guy, Percy Jackson had many names, Giant slaying, Kronos killer, King of Demigods. Then there was the final plaque had these words scrawled on it, _Paul Lindquist son of Pan, Title: Master Assassin._ Just then my jaw dropped, another son of Pan then I looked to my left and found a crate of robes but there was only one robe, a white one with green accents with a white hood. I put the robes on over my jeans and t-shirt. The robes fit perfectly. Then I went over to the weapons and picked up two scimitars made of imperial gold and mortal steel. Then my hands produced vines that wrapped around the steel grips for comfort. I sheathed the swords. I found a crossbow, a 12 gauge shotgun, celestial bronze brass knuckles and two leather vambraces parts of it were dyed green and some parts were faded I put them on and admired how they looked on my wrists put then I flicked my wrists and a blade propelled from the vambrace the blade had one side mortal steel and the other side celestial bronze. _"You are an Assassin Edward." _Said a voice in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

I heard barking and whipped my self into action I ran at the first hellhound and drew my sword and slashed its leg. It growled in rage at me I rolled directly under it and stabbed it in the heart with my hidden blades. The beast disintegrated into dust I ran up the bark of a near by tree and sat in the branches and when I saw the hellhound I made my move and unsheathed my hidden blade and pounced on the beast. But strangely disintegrated to reveal a girl with blond hair, wearing a torn orange t-shirt and frayed jeans. She was also carrying a celestial bronze machete. I retracted my hidden blades and tackled her instead. She fell to the ground only to get back up again and almost slit my face open with her machete. "Don't! I meant to kill the hellhound not you!" I said covering my face with my palm. She extended her hand and said to me "Helen, Helen Ingrid daughter of Demeter," said the girl I grabbed her hand and hoisted myself up. "Where does your allegiance lie? Greek or Roman?" asked Helen. "Greek, I am a son of Pan" I replied. "It can't be possible the hasn't ben a son of Pan for the last 1,000 years," Helen said. "Well, you happen to be looking one right in the face," I said. "If you are a Greek demigod then how come you don't have a Camp Half-Blood shirt?" she asked. "What Camp Half-Blood? I do not belong to any camp," I told Helen. "We have to take you to Percy Jackson back at camp he will know what to do," said Helen


End file.
